clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Win Spin
Daily Win Spin is a feature in Club Penguin Island, accessible from the CPI Phone, that allows players to spin a wheel and receive a random reward. This can only be done once per day, and it resets at midnight in PST. It was released in the 1.10.0 update. Rewards can include coins, XP, furniture, clothing, fabrics, or party supplies. All rewards can be received by all players, although some items (mostly furniture) cannot be utilized without membership. Party supplies received as rewards from the Daily Win Spin are unique in that they can be used without membership, unlike most other supplies. Rewards The spinner has several rewards that are always on the wheel. All can be received without membership. If the player has max rank in any of the four ranks, the XP corresponding to that rank is replaced by a Party Blast XL (incorrectly displayed on the wheel as a Party Blaster). If the spinner lands on the chest, the player receives an item from one of six different pools of items, detailed in the section below. If the spinner does not land on a chest, a checkmark is added above the wheel. After a certain amount are added, a chest appears, and its reward is received, and the checkmarks are reset. If a chest is received as result of a spin and not from having enough checkmarks, the marks are reset anyway. Chests If the spinner lands on the chest or enough checkmarks are received, one of six types of chests is opened, which yields an item, such as furniture, clothing, or party supplies. These supplies can be used without membership. After a chest is opened three times, it is replaced by the next level chest, until the final level chest, cosmic, is received. Bronze :Three checkmarks are needed to open this chest. After this chest is opened three times, it is replaced by silver. Silver :Five checkmarks are needed to open this chest. After this chest is opened three times, it is replaced by gold. Gold :Seven checkmarks are needed to open this chest. After this chest is opened three times, it is replaced by platinum. Platinum :Seven checkmarks are needed to open this chest. After this chest is opened three times, it is replaced by diamond. Diamond :Seven checkmarks are needed to open this chest. After this chest is opened three times, it is replaced by cosmic. Cosmic :Seven checkmarks are needed to open this chest. Once this chest is reached, it is the only one available from then onward. As of July 12, 2018, duplicates of furniture, clothing, and fabrics from previous chests can also be received from this chest. Additionally, after receiving all rewards, the chest restarts and the rewards can be received a third time, and so on. Trivia *Prior to the 1.10.1 update, the Party Blast XLs received in place of XP were member-only. *After the update to the cosmic chest on July 12, 2018, receiving duplicates of clothing and fabrics became possible, even though it is otherwise not possible to receive duplicates of unique items or fabrics. Although the duplicate clothing still appear in the closet, the duplicate set of fabrics will not appear in the Clothing Customizer menu when creating an item from a blueprint. Names in other languages Daily Win Spin Chests External links *SNEAK PEEK: The Daily Win Spin Category:2018